


Sincerely Lady Evergreen

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm really tired and emotionally exhausted from having my heart broken but don't worry I'll be back on track soon -hopefully-.Love all of you guysAnd please remember spread the love.Some people really need it.XxxX





	1. Chapter 1

1418   
Pendennis Castle   
Moon's Day

I giggle lightly as I watch my cousin, Princess Allura, charms yet another servant into helping us with our little adventure down into the town in disguise to go down and visit the populace. She may have two children already but I don’t think she’ll ever grow out of having fun with me. She can charm basically anyone into doing her will with her dark chocolate skin, cascading silver hair and bluey-purple eyes. Whereas with me, I have cream skin and an abundance of auburn curls and amber-hazel eyes. I gaze up at her from my seat in the bay window with affection. How I do love my cousin.

“Lady Holt-Altea your Father and Lady Mother wish to see you on urgent matters.” My lady-in-waiting Rommelle says looking at me anxiously as if I’m trouble.

“Thank you Romelle. Come along Katie we must go see your parents.” You see I mean, I can’t even get a word in edgeways when she’s around. She offers me a hand to help me up but I shake my head already anxious about what my Father and Lady Mother would want to speak to me about. Anxiously I stand up -without her help- and follow her through the corridors of her Castle towards the Throne chamber where my parents are waiting for me.

“Father, Lady Mother you called for me of urgent news,” I say curtsying politely and looking up at my parents anxiously wondering what my older brother, Matt, had done now. Or worse whether he had tried to reach our country through our neighboring country Diabzzal which we are currently at each other's throats.

“Don’t worry. Ye have nothing to worry about,” Father says smiling down at me with great happiness for some reason leading me into the throne room, “it is of great privilege that I tell you that you are to be-”

“You are to be betrothed to the King of Diabzzal!” Mother breaks in uncharacteristically bouncing in glee.

“What!” I exclaim loudly to which Allura elbows me in the gut sharply, perhaps reminding me of my manners which I have forgotten. “I beg your pardon Lady Mother.” Mother ignores this and looks toward Allura moving her eyes around as if she is trying to convey a message which Allura must be able to read because she says

“Katie this would be great news for you, You would be uniting the greatest countries in the world and stopping the feud that has been going on for so long between the two royal families.”

“And you’d be a Queen in your own right and would have beautiful belongings. You’d also be quite famous.” Lady Mother adds in excitedly as if I’d just been granted a fortune which I probably had been if I did agree to this.

“Do I actually have any say in this matter?” I ask albeit fiery for the cousin of The Princess of Altea. I look around at my family who all seem so happy for me if I am to take this opportunity.

“No, ye don’t. It has been decided for you since birth when you were only a little bairin. Ye Lady Mother and the Kings Lady Mother decided for you too as soon as you guys were born because they both agreed that the feud has been going on for too long. Heck, if you ask your Uncle, King Alfor, he’ll say he can’t even remember what the feud was about.” Father answers.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” I say defeatedly although I’m a tiny bit excited.

( **Here's an Update. XxxX Hope you enjoy)**

Part 2

 

1418

Pendennis Castle

Moon's Day

 

I’m sitting in my room in the bedchamber waiting for my Lady Mother to storm in and ask why I haven’t come to hear what Allura is saying in court. 

My Lady Mother is the Kings sister but she didn’t want to be called Princess Colleen so she’s Lady Colleen. Technically I’m a princess just like my cousin but I prefer to be called Lady Holt-Altea which shows that I am of royalty but just not flaunting it which is sometimes a blessing in disguise when assassins try to kill the Royal Family which consists of Uncle Alfor, Aunt Melenor, and Allura.

Matt pokes his head around the door and doesn’t wait to be asked in he just comes in as if he owns the place, a couple of my maids giggle behind their hands but when they see my glare they immediately go back to their work instead of fawning over my brother who is already married to Princess Allura’s husbands sister Lady Veronica.

“So did they tell you?” He asks grinning down at me as if he was a Cheshire Cat. I give a sulky nod from underneath my curtain of hair, “Oh so are you not happy about it? Oh, wait I can answer that no you’re not.” He gives a little cackle of laughter but stops when I give him a sound slap on the cheek.

“No, I’m happy about it. I just wish that I had been told before. I mean maybe if I’d been told that I was betrothed, maybe I’d actually pay attention to the beauty lessons that Lady Mother gave for me.” He’s still rubbing his cheeks when he looks at me in shock with laughter still dancing in his eyes.

“What you’re worried about that Katie?”

“No! Not just that I mean this king is three years my senior, which means that he’s sixteen! And I’m just thirteen-year-old girl and look at me. And look at you! You’re fifteen and look at the way you behave I don’t think he’d like me at all.”

“Hey! Don’t worry about how you look I’ve heard the young Lords say quite some vulgar things about you. They say that anyone would be fortunate to have you as their wife.” Matt says patting me on the shoulder as if we’re still children and I’ve just fallen down and he’s comforting me. Ironic how that was about such a petty thing and now here we are deciding my future.

I give him a light punch on the shoulder in good nature and smile at him. I watch as he walks out of my room

“Romelle please can you get my headdress and summon my other maids to help me get ready to appear before the court to listen to Her Highness Princess Allura.”

“If Matt says I can do this I can,” I say to myself determinedly sitting up straight and pushing my hair back off my face and set my face in the most neutral position to show that I am not at all unhappy or shocked about what I’ve been told and I’m happy to comply with whatever I’m directed to do.

 

 

**(Link to see Katies Headdress-[silver deer headdress floral](https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/646561481/silver-deer-headdress-lace-floral)**

**[heavens wings headdress](https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/685365843/heavens-wings-headdress-angel-wings?ref=landingpage_similar_listing_bot-11))**


	2. Chapter 2

1418 

Pendennis Castle 

Thor’s Day 

 

My Lady Mother swishes her way through my rooms to my inner room chamber and sits on my bed as if she owns it. She places her hands on her lap and looks at me with pride. I stand at the door of my room ready to make a run for it if she decides to give me a big lecture.

Finally, she says to me “The Dowager Queen of Diabzzal has asked for your presence at the Diabzzalian Court.” And then she leaves my rooms and me to my thoughts.

The Diabzzalian Court, how interesting I wonder how different it would be from the Altean Court. Here every day the Princesses Court makes merry and we all go out on picnics and play with the royal children whereas in the King and Queen’s Court everything is much more serious and straight-faced, probably due to it being mostly older people being in that Court.

_Dear Dowager Queen Krolia,_

_I appreciate your invitation to join you at the Diabzzalian court but there are some questions that I must ask you before I agree to come to the court. One of my concerns is that I may bump into my betrothed the King of Diabzzal and my understanding is that I am not meant to meet him before my marriage due to the traditions and I Wouldn't want to break these rules or traditions, also how many armed guards would I bring with me since I am not sure your populace is aware that one of the Princesses of Altea has been betrothed to their King and I wouldn’t want an uproar or a riot. Would I bring my ladies in waiting and what would I wear? I am not normally interested in dresses and glamour but I wouldn’t want to offend you or anyone at the Court -if I do come-._

_Oh, wow sorry I’ve just read that back and I sound really vain and I apologize for that. Anyhow, how are you? How is my betrothed, I hope no one has been taken unwell?_

_Yours Sincerely Lady Evergreen_

* * *

 

Part 2

King Keithir

I brush my dark hair out of my face and look at my Lady Mother as if she is crazy which she is. I mean seriously? Betrothing me to one of the princesses of Altea has she gone crazy?

As if she’s reading my thoughts she reaches out and puts her hand over mine saying

“Dear child, it’s for the best to unite the two countries. Think about it, if Zarkon was too attack we’d both have more of a chance of survival if we were to work together. And it is said that the princess you are to marry it a ginger beauty.”

AS if this appeals to me, I snort and look up at her

“I need her to have brains,” I say grumpily looking into my Lady Mother’s eyes. Violet-blue meet blue and we both glare at each other, both disagreeing with each other at what I said. Sighing she says

“She is smart. One of the smartest noble ladies in the whole court of Altea and her beauty and size hide this so do not judge her badly if you bump into her when she arrives for her visit.” I cock my head to the side in confusion as my brain runs at a million miles an hour working out what she means

“You mean she’s coming to my court?” My voice is a bit high in stress as I think about what this Princess might thin of my rowdy, fun-loving court.

“Yes, she is but you nowt worry for she is very used to what a young royal person court may be like because she stays with her cousin's court.” Relief washes through as I realize that the only thing I need to do to prepare for my betrothed’s visit is get rid of Acxa.

AS if reading my thoughts she nods and says “I’m handling the Acxa matter but I think you should read the letter she sent to me.”

_ Dear Dowager Queen Krolia, _

_ I appreciate your invitation to join you at the Diabzzalian court but there are some questions that I must ask you before I agree to come to the court. One of my concerns is that I may bump into my betrothed the King of Diabzzal and my understanding is that I am not meant to meet him before my marriage due to the traditions and I Wouldn't want to break these rules or traditions, also how many armed guards would I bring with me since I am not sure your populace is aware that one of the Princesses of Altea has been betrothed to their King and I wouldn’t want an uproar or a riot. Would I bring my ladies in waiting and what would I wear? I am not normally interested in dresses and glamour but I wouldn’t want to offend you or anyone at the Court -if I do come-. _

_ Oh, wow sorry I’ve just read that back and I sound really vain and I apologize for that. Anyhow, how are you? How is my betrothed, I hope no one has been taken unwell? _

_ Yours Sincerely Lady Evergreen  _

_ Princess Katie of Altea _

Oh boy, she sounds as if she’s a vain pain in the neck even with the apology at the end. How will I deal with her? I think in despair glaring down at the letter...

_Princess Katie of Altea_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm really tired and emotionally exhausted from having my heart broken but don't worry I'll be back on track soon -hopefully-.  
> Love all of you guys  
> And please remember spread the love.  
> Some people really need it.  
> XxxX


	3. Chapter 3

Keithir

I’m agitated everyone knows and nearly everyone avoids me except my little sister Ezor, I smile as she marches into my throne room and doesn’t bother curtsey which raises a few eyebrows and a few mutters but she ignores them and flicks her impossibly high ponytail over her shoulder and sits on the arm of the chair glaring down at me. At ten years old she looks three years older than she should so she gets a lot of attention from the wrong kind

 

“Out you peasants!” She shouts spreading her death glare all over the room's occupants and they quickly leave “so dear brother of mine I see you're not excited that Princess Katie or Lady Evergreen as she likes to be called is coming to our court.” Sighing I shake my head and think hard about what to say but she beats me to it. 

“Keithir I swear if you break that girls heart I will kill you!” I gasp out at this for what she said is treason but she looks at me as if to say ‘So what? What are you going to do about it’? What the quiznack does she know about Lady Evergreen? And why does she feel the need to be so protective of her?

 

Ezor

My brother is probably wondering why I sounded so fierce over Princess Katie, but he wouldn’t understand since he was with our beloved father at the time, basically me and my Lady Mother had to flee our own country and seek protection from Lady Collen and Princess Katie and hide us from their own family so you can understand why I sounded so fierce.

Walking out of the Throne Chamber I immediately take a visit to the kitchens once there I quietly take out the vial from my pocket and pour the white crystal-like powder into the pot of stew which is to be served to the Ladies of the court.

Placing the vial back in my pocket I quietly; back away from the kitchens only to bump into someone. It’s a woman, I can tell because my head is being cushioned by a chest, slowly I turn around to see Cook looking down at me an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

 

“If you say a word to anybody I will personally have you stripped of your job and have you put on the streets.” Well, that was maybe a wee bit too far but Cook got the point because she backs up and goes back to her business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late and short, I'm juggling two stories so sorry.  
> Like normal please kudos and comment.  
> XxxX

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed should update in a couple of days or something.  
> Please Kudos.  
> XxxX


End file.
